


Negocjacje i miłosna piosenka (#182 Negocjacje)

by winchesters_soulmate



Series: Jedwabna poduszka [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate





	Negocjacje i miłosna piosenka (#182 Negocjacje)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negotiations and Love Songs (#182 Negotiation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/67836) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



— Nie gram w gierki Ian. Nie bawię się w inscenizowanie scen. Wszystko, co się tutaj dzieje, jest prawdziwe. Bez potrzeby ustalania słowa bezpieczeństwa, bo jeśli powiesz żebym przestał – zrobię to. Zawsze, gdy zechcesz odejść, będziesz mógł to uczynić, nie zatrzymam cię. Od teraz. Wyznaczysz mi swoje granice, a ja je zaakceptuję, ale będę też starał się je naginać. Będę je testował, ponieważ wiem, że jesteś dużo silniejszy, niż sam o sobie myślisz. Będziesz cierpiał, będziesz krzyczał, będziesz płakał, będziesz błagał, ale ja się tobą zaopiekuje. Będę cię chronił jak tylko mogę. Prawdopodobnie nawet cię pokocham. Zgadzasz się na to?   
— Tak. 


End file.
